


one kiss (this moment could be it)

by enchantedrcse



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, heres my first prompt for 12 days of descendants!!!!, this is really short but i liked writing it lol, yes i ship jayvie and what about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedrcse/pseuds/enchantedrcse
Summary: harry, on multiple attempts, has tried to get a kiss from uma under the mistletoe. let's say he fails miserably at some but one day he succeeds.12 days of descendants day 1: mistletoe.
Relationships: Evie/Jay (Disney), Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	one kiss (this moment could be it)

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!! 12 days of descendants has started and i'm so excited to be sharing my stories and drabbles with you guys! enjoy day 1! love youuuuu

“Yeah, I’ll meet you guys there. See ya.” Uma says before pressing the ‘End Call’ button on her phone. She was about to reach for her jacket, when her boyfriend of two years, Harry, steps in front of her. 

“Guess what I’ve got, babe?” Harry teases before hanging a familiar plant over his head. “Mistletoe.” 

Uma giggles and rolls her eyes. “I can see that, Harry.” 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Harry says, as he leans in, but is blocked by Uma’s hand coming in contact with his chest. 

“Later.” She says. “I gotta meet Evie at her house. She needs help wrapping gifts.” 

Harry pouts. “Fine.” 

-

Harry and Uma walk hand-in-hand around the park, enjoying the scenery around them that was covered in a thin blanket of snow. Harry couldn’t be more in love when he sees the tip of Uma’s nose a light shade of red from the cold weather. After Harry’s first (and failed) attempt to get a kiss under the mistletoe from Uma, he decided to bring it every where he goes and wait for the right moment. 

Little flurries of snow fell from the afternoon sky, and the only sound present was the distant noise of children’s laughter as they raced down the hill. That’s when Harry decided to reach in his back pocket. 

“You know, it’s  _ almost  _ Christmas and I still haven’t—“

“I hope you aren’t about to do what I think you’re about to do.” Uma says immediately, as if she predicted he was going to do it. 

“C’mon Uma,” the taller boy says softly. “You said later.” 

“You’ll get your kiss.” Uma laughs. “Just not right now. Let’s just enjoy this moment.” 

Uma leans into Harry’s side as they continue to walk through the park, her head cradling itself into him and he couldn’t help but smile down at her. 

\- 

The next time Harry tries it is when they’re at a holiday party at Ben’s house. There’s not really that many people, just his closest friends and girlfriend Mal. They were all snuggled on the couch, in the middle of a ‘Home Alone’ movie marathon, when Evie shows up late. 

Jay answers the door and greets his girlfriend, before he tells her she can’t come in unless she kisses him under the mistletoe on top of Ben’s door. Evie laughs as Jay wraps her in a hug, placing her lips on his for a brief moment. 

“Now let me in, you dork. It’s cold.” Evie giggles as he closes the door behind her. 

Harry turns to look at Uma, with puppy dog eyes. “Why can’t we be like that?” 

Uma laughs in response. “Soon, Harry. Just be patient.” 

-

At this point, Harry just decides to give up on his kiss under the mistletoe. He accepts the fact that hey, maybe Uma doesn’t want a kiss, and spending Christmas with her presence is just enough for him. 

It’s Christmas morning, and the couple has just finished opening up their gifts and managed to FaceTime some family members. They make breakfast together, taking breaks to dance to the Christmas playlist Uma made a couple days earlier. 

All of a sudden, Harry gets a call from Jay saying that he needs help putting his sled back together after he tried riding it down the hill like a surfboard. Harry laughs before saying that he’s on his way over there and hangs up. 

“Sorry, Uma. Jay needs me for a minute.” Harry days as he puts his jacket on. 

“Yeah, no problem.” Uma chuckles as he begins to head out of the door. 

“But, wait! One thing before you go!” Uma calls. Harry turns and he finds Uma’s lips on his with a mistletoe in her hand. 

Harry turns a deep red, grinning. “Clever.” 

“I have my ways.” Uma smirks before kissing him again. 


End file.
